As is generally well known, electric and electronic devices and systems are commonly used in modern warfare in a variety of applications. Generally, these devices and systems have been targeted by conventional munitions, such as rockets, bombs, artillery rounds and the like. Recently, non-conventional technologies such as High-Power Microwave (HPM) Directed Energy Weapons (DEWs), Radio-Frequency (RF) DEWs and High Energy Laser (HEL) DEWs have been effectively tested to strike electric or electronic devices or systems in mission scenarios, debilitating or disrupting critical functionality. HPM/RF DEWs are currently being developed for a host of novel applications to which conventional munitions are unsuited. However, the complex mechanisms by which DEWs induce damaging effects lend uncertainty into the extent of damage from a strike. Multi-path, clutter and structural attenuation are often unpredictable and can limit the ultimate effect of the weapon.
Furthermore, the utility of the unmanned aerial systems (UAS), such as vehicles or drones, in combat has been proven by allied forces in Iraq, Afghanistan and other engagements around the world. The demonstrated ability of these vehicles to attack and provide Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance (ISR) has generated heightened interest within the United States Department of Defense (DoD). A 2009 report from the Brookings Institute, an industry survey identified six Iranian firms working on ten different UAS and eight Pakistani companies building some thirty different UAS. China exhibited more than twenty-five UAS at the Zhuhai Air Show in November, 2010. Indeed, use of UAS in combat has become a reality of modern and emerging warfare. Yet, to the best knowledge, Applicant is not aware of any capabilities to assess damage to UAS after a strike.
Therefore, there is a need for method and apparatus for assessing damage of an electric or electronic device or system after a strike by conventional weapons or DEWs.